Not entirely empty
by KittyChocolate22
Summary: Vanitas, a young boy who lost his speech to the darkness in exchange for power, is now trapped in the form of a feline. Will Vani ever return to his true form and be filled with light? Vanven and a little TerVen.
1. Chapter 1

I walked with my head, ears, and tail down. The wind blew cruelly at me, making my fur blow back. I shivered and kept walking, mewling in sadness. My spiky black fur fell into my eyes as another gust of wind blew at me. I growled in annoyance. I sat down on the snow-covered ground and licked a paw to bring it down over my ears. "Aww. Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," said a soft voice from behind me. I spun around, my fur fluffed up in surprise. A young boy, about the age of sixteen, beckoned me to him. His cerulean eyes were glowing with warmth and curiosity. I flattened my ears slightly as he took a small step closer. "C'mon, boy. I'm not gonna hurt you," he said making small kissing sounds. I took a tentative step towards him. He smiled encouragingly and made more kiss noises. I padded towards him hesitantly. He opened his coat slowly, offering the warmth within it. I forgot my caution and ran towards him. He caught me in his arms and snuggled me to him. I purred softly as the warmth seeped into my cold fur. The boy grinned at me in happiness. "Well now, I'm not that scary am I?" he said walking down out of the alleyway. I purred a bit louder and nosed his chin. He looked down in surprise. I licked his cheek cautiously, as a way of saying thanks. He blushed and grinned. "Ahahaha, you're welcome," he said. I laid my head on his shoulder in relief. The young teen stopped suddenly in front of a small train station. I cowered in his coat at all the bustling people. "It's okay, kitty. You're safe with me," he whispered. I mewed and peeked over his collar, only my black nose and golden eyes showing. "Excuse me, sir. I need one ticket to Land of Departure please," he said to a man behind a glass window. The man looked up, his face as expressionless as a rock. "Name," he asked his voice booming. I squeaked in fear and ducked my face back into the boy's coat. He patted my spiky head and spoke in a clear, somewhat shaky voice. "Ventus," he said. I looked up at him as he took the ticket from the man. Ventus stepped onto a train and sat down on an orange seat. He unzipped his coat, making me almost tumble onto the floor. I sunk my claws into his jeans to prevent me from falling. Ventus picked me up under my armpits and turned me to face him. "You need a name, don't you?" he said poking my nose. I sneezed and mewled in protest. Ventus tilted his head to the side in thought. "Hm. Midnight?" he said. I shook my head. "Nightmare?" Another shake of my head. "Raven?" I hissed at that one. "Well you need a name, kitty," Ventus said huffing in frustration. A man standing near us, obviously gothic, looked over. "Call him Vanitas. It means emptiness," he said. Ventus frowned and knitted his eyebrows together. I nudged his face and mewed in approval of the name. He looked at me in shock. "Seriously? Hmm well if you like it then you're name is Vanitas," he said. He then broke into a large grin. "Since I don't think you're empty, I will give you a nickname. I'll call you...Vani," he said kissing my head. I purred loudly and rubbed against his cheek. Curling up on his lap, I tucked my tail over my nose and fell asleep to the rocking of the train and the stroking of my fur by the hand of my new friend.

"Ven!" came a shout that shook me out of my slumber. A tall man and blue-haired woman came rushing towards us. Ventus smiled at them as they came closer. "Terra! Aqua! Look what I found. A poor kitty cat freezing his tail off in an alleyway," he told them. I peeked over his collar cautiously. The man, with brown hair that stuck up in the back, looked down at Ventus in disapproval. "Ven. That cat might have a disease," he said putting a hand on Ventus's shoulder. I growled in fury. 'I? A diseased cat? Absurdity!' I thought. Ventus pet my head to calm me. "He does not have anything wrong with him, Terra," he said pouting. The woman kneeled down and placed a hand on his cheek. "Terra is just worried about your safety, Ven," she said softly. I flattened my ears at her comment. 'The woman, as well?' I thought. Ventus brushed them off and unzipped his coat, catching me before I could fall. "C'mon, Vani," he said patting his leg. I followed, feeling somewhat exposed being out of his jacket. "Vani? What does that stand for?" Terra asked crossing his muscled arms across his broad chest. I lifted my chin and glared at him in pride as Ventus bent down to scratch my ears. "Vanitas. This guy on the train suggested it," he said. I purred in contentment as he scratched my back. I arched my back into his hand, purring loudly. Aqua smiled at us. "He certainly likes you, Ven," she said as I rubbed my side against his leg. Ventus grinned and stood up. "I hope so. Let's go, Vani," he said patting his leg. I padded after him, my tail held high.

We walked down a long hallway until we reached a large door. "This is where we stay, Vani," Ventus said opening the door. I leaped onto his bed, instantly curling up for sleep. "Oh no you don't," Ven said scooping me up. I meowed in protest. He carried me to a large room that had a huge steaming pool. I was set down far away from the pool so I didn't see Ventus undress and submerge himself in the water. I looked around for him in panic. I meowed in distress as I couldn't find him. I ran to the edge of the water and looked frantically. A spiky mess of blonde hair poked out of the water. "Ven?" came a deep voice from the other side off the pool. I looked up to see Terra, in nothing but a towel. I gagged in disgust. Terra glared at me and stuck up his middle finger. I snarled at him, unsheathing my claws. He laughed got in the pool with Ventus. Ven surfaced, breathing in the hot air. "Surprise attack!" shouted Terra, who snatched Ven from behind. Ventus yelped and struggled to get free. Laughing, Terra dunked Ven into the pool and brought him back up, making Ven choke out the water from his mouth. I bristled, and bared my teeth in fury. 'How dare he insult me then try to hurt my friend?' I thought. I stretched my claws as far out as they could go. "MRRROOOOWWWW!" I screeched. They stopped roughhousing and stared at me in shock. "Vani? Vanitas, it's okay. Terra was only fooling around," Ven said swimming over to me. I relaxed slightly as he put a wet hand on my head. "It's okay. Calm down," he said soothingly. I retracted my claws and let my fur go down slowly. "There's a good boy. Good Vani," he cooed calming my nerves. I purred and rubbed my face against his. "Ven. Are you seriously going to act like that cat is a person?" Terra said shaking his head. I snarled at him, my golden eyes blazing in anger. Ventus clicked his tongue and glared at Terra. "Yes because to me he is a person," he said pointedly. Ven then picked up a towel to wrapped it around himself. Terra watched as Ventus got out of the pool to dry himself. He licked his lips as he watched. I flattened my ears in disbelief and disgust. "MRROW!" I screeched. Terra shot his gaze to me, going from lustful to annoyed. "What's wrong with your cat? It's like he doesn't want me near you," he said. Ven turned as he tied the towel around his waist. "I dunno. Maybe he's just territorial over me," he said, picking me up. I snorted in Terra's direction and purred hard when Ventus laughed. He carried me to our room and placed me on the bed. I curled up on his pillow and sighed in contentment. This was my home now and I wasn't leaving anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I laid in wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. My prey came into position. I watched with hungry eyes as it came closer and closer until finally I pounced. "ARRGH! VEN! GET YOUR CAT!" shouted Terra as I ran off with half his turkey sandwich clamped in my jaws. Ventus howled with laughter as I ran past him. Terra ran past him a couple seconds later brandishing his keyblade. "Where'd he go? I'll skin him alive!" he growled looking every which where. I purred in satisfaction as I lay on the rafters above them with my turkey sandwich by my side. Ven laughed and nudged his shoulder. "All this for a sandwich?" he teased. Terra pulled Ven into a headlock and ruffled his hair. Ven laughed and pulled out of it. Terra pulled him closer until they were nose to nose. Ventus blushed a neon red as Terra closed in for a kiss. I wouldn't have that of course. With a screech, I jumped from the high rafters straight onto Terra's head. I sunk my claws into his gelled hair and stuck tight. Terra yelled and thrashed like a wild bull. Ven giggled as I smugly put my face close to Terra's. "Mrrow," I purred and licked his nose roughly. He held onto his nose as it turned red from my rough tongue. "VEN! Get him off of me!" he shouted trying to pull me off. Ven made a kiss noise and I immediately jumped off and sat down by his side. Terra ran his hands through his hair with a huff. He stomped off in the direction of his room and later I heard a door slam. I turned my triumphant face to Ven, only to see him looking at me sadly. "Mew?" I questioned tilting my head to the side. Ventus picked me up and held me close. "I wish you were human, Vani. That way I could hear your voice and your thoughts," he said nuzzling my fur. I rubbed my head against his face trying to cheer him up. Ven looked up with tears in his eyes and kissed my nose, making me sneeze. He brought me into our room and shut the door behind us. Then we laid down on his bed facing one another in silence. Ventus looked into my eyes with such a sad loneliness it made my heart ache. Ven's eyes fluttered and shut as he drifted into sleep. I yawned as a sudden drowsiness crept into my bones. I laid my head on Ven's forehead and fell into a deep sleep.

- I stood in a small field surrounded by trees. The woods seemed to cry and the grass was pale and thirsty. I tried to call out but no sound came out. I heard a rustling behind me suddenly and I turned around to see Ventus emerging from the bushes. He looked around in wonder until he came to my face. His cerulean eyes brightened as he came forward with a beautiful smile lighting up his face. "Who are you?" he asked stopping a few inches away from me. I opened my mouth to speak but again no sound was heard. Ventus tilted his head in bewilderment. "What's wrong can't you speak?" he asked. I shook my head sadly. He lowered his eyes in disappointment. I reached out to grab his hand but an invisible force stopped me. An electric shock surged through me and I opened my mouth in a soundless scream. Ven looked in alarm as I fell to my knees in pain. "Are you ok?" he said as he rushed to help me up. I put out a hand to stop him. I looked around me for a stick and once I found one, I wrote in the dirt, 'DONT TOUCH. Will shock you.' I struggled to write it as I could not remember much about writing nor words. Ven studied the words and nodded in understanding. "What happened to your voice?" he asked sitting cross-legged on the ground. I sighed and sat down to. With the stick, I wrote out my story.


	3. Chapter 3

-I concentrated hard as I wrote out my past to my best friend, Ven. 'When I was young, Master Xehanort took me in. He trained me for months. Little did I know, at the time, that he was trying to use me to defeat Master Eraqus. I was blinded. But his true purpose was revealed. I had failed him twice once while losing to Unversed another whilst proving endurance. It was raining that day and it was extremely dark. Once I finally reached the top of the mountain, I lay at his feet gasping for air. He shook his head in disappointment and picked me up by my collar. "Boy," he had said,"you are not as worthyy to be my pupil as I thought. You are no use to me now." I remember being terrified as he summoned his dark keyblade. I pleaded and begged but he showed no mercy. Master Xehanort then took his keyblade and impaled my neck. He took my voice and placed me in the form you know me as now.' I placed down the stick and sighed. Ventus read, with his eyes widening in horror and sadness with every word. "Vanitas, is that why you accepted the name the man suggested on the train? You think you're empty?" he said fixing his tear filled gaze on me. I nodded and lowered my eyes in shame. 'I guess you don't want me to live with you now, huh? It's okay. I'll leave,' I wrote not realizing the tears falling down my face until they dripped onto the ground. I bowed my head and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I was embraced tightly around my waist. I lifted my head in surprise as Ven pressed his face into my shirt. "Oh Vani. I could never live without you. You and I both know that. You need me and I need you. I'm a part of your heart as you are a part of mine. Nothing will ever change that," he said his tears soaking my chest. I wrapped my arms around his back tightly and hugged him back hard. We stayed like that for a moment and then Ventus lifted his face to look at me. "You are in human form here. Please if I may.." he said as he reached up and placed gentle fingers on my forehead. I nodded and smiled giving my permission. With a shy smile, Ven traced my facial features from my forehead to my chin. I closed my eyes as his warm fingertips gently glided across my cheek. When he reached my lips, I opened my eyes. We stared into one another's eyes, cerulean to golden. I knew I could not speak with words so I mouthed the words that seemed to burst from my heart. 'I love you.' Ventus smiled and said softly,"I love you too, Vani." He leaned forward and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed back. I tightened my arms around him, happiness stemming from my heart to my soul, lighting up the darkness of my past and vanishing it forever.-

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to focus my vision. With a large yawn, I stood and stretched. I sighed and sat down next to Ven in sadness; I was still a cat. I licked my paw and ran it over my whiskers. 'I had hoped that it was real, and not just my imagination,' I thought prodding Ven's side. He stirred and opened his eyes groggily. "Ugh, morning already? I was having a good dream," he said half awake half asleep. I meowed and prodded his side again. This time, he shot up and hugged me to him. "Oh Vani! I had a dream about you! I dreamt you were human and you-" he gushed breaking off as I looked up at him knowingly. He stared into my eyes for a moment then his lip started to tremble. "Y-You mean you were actually.." he trailed off. I nodded, purring. He blushed and put me down. With a nervous laugh, he ran a hand through his mess of honey spikes. "That means you know about the..kiss, right?" he asked looking at me warily. I looked at him amused and nodded again. He laughed and picked me up again. We went down the stairs and out the door. When we reached the train station, I looked at him in confusion. He glanced at me and, with a determined gleam to his eyes, he said," Vanitas, I'm going to find a way to turn you back. Even if it means leaving my home forever." I mewed in alarm. 'Ven can't go on such a dangerous task just for me,' I thought. I took his pant leg in my teeth and pulled hard in the direction we had come. Ventus looked down in surprise and confusion. "Vani, you can't stop me. I want to do this. I love you and want to make you happy," he said reaching down to gently pry my teeth apart. I shook my head, pulling harder. He made a sound of shock and smiled softly. He pet my head gently. I looked in his eyes pleadingly. Ven sighed in defeat and walked back in the direction of home. Terra met us at the door with a worried expression. "Ven, have you seen Aqua? I haven't seen her all day," he said running his hand through his hair. Ven shook his head and put me down. Terra glanced down at me quickly and looked back at Ven. I quirked an eyebrow. "Well, would you mind looking for her? I think she might be at the Mountain Path," he said putting a hand on Ven's shoulder. Ventus nodded and looked down at me. "Wanna come, Vani?" he asked smiling. Before I could nod, Terra shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Ven. I'll take care of Vanitas for you," he said smiling. The way he smiled was sweet and innocent to Ven but to me it was evil and secretive. I bristled and bared my teeth in suspicion. Ventus looked at me warily. "I don't know, Terra. He doesn't like you much," he said stooping to scratch behind my ears. I kept my gaze on Terra and barley responded to Ven's scratches. Ventus looked from me to Terra in confusion. "What's wrong, Vani? Don't you like Terra?" Ven asked. Terra smiled again, his eyes narrowing. I growled low in my throat. "Yeah, Vaniiiii. Don't you like me?" he said drawing out my nickname. I snarled furiously and unsheathed my claws. 'NO ONE CALLS ME THAT EXCEPT VEN!' I thought angrily. Terra smugly pulled Ven into a hug. "It's okay, Ven. I promise to take care of Vanitas for you," he said glaring at me from over Ven's shoulder. I gritted my teeth in fury. Ven surprised us both by pulling away with his mouth set in a thin line. "Terra. If Vanitas doesn't want to be with you then he doesn't. You can't force him to. Just like me," he said taking five steps back away from him. Terra gaped in shock and hurt shown in his eyes. Ventus picked me up and hugged me to him. "You lied to my face to get a chance alone with Vani, so you could get rid of him because he takes up most of my attention. Aqua is sick with the flu. I know this because I had her stay in my room this morning. So tell me, should I even consider you my friend anymore?" he said his eyes livid. Terra stuttered and tried to find words but Ven held up a hand. He shook his blond head and walked away with me in the direction of our room. I looked over Ventus's shoulder at Terra. His eyes were hard and he seemed to stare into my soul. "Just you wait, cat. I will personally take all your nine lives to have mine with Ven," he said so seriously that I knew he wasn't bluffing. That was done though. Ven would never let that happen. Especially to me.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood facing Ven's doorway and kept my ears pricked for any sounds near the window. It had been four weeks since Terra's threat and already he had taken Ven's attention from me by giving them extra training sessions together. I glanced quickly at Ven's sleeping form and immediately shot my gaze back to the door. Ventus stirred in his sleep and suddenly cried out. I scrambled up onto the bed and searched for anything that could cause him pain. There was nothing. Confused, I watched him sleep, in case he was having a nightmare. He whimpered and wrapped an arm around my side to drag me close to him. "Vanitas..it hurts. Be gentle," he murmured in his sleep. It took me a moment to really understand what he was dreaming about. Once I figured it out, I was glad I had onyx black fur to cover my blushing face. Even though I purred at this thought, it also made my heart pang in sorrow. 'I wish I was human. I wish I could have that life he dreams of. I would even take just having my human form back,' I thought miserably putting my nose against Ven's. I sighed and with my paw, I caressed his cheek. He sighed happily and snuggled to me. I felt the pang again and closed my eyes for sleep.

-"Vanitas. Awaken from your slumber and stand in front of me," said a voice. I opened my eyes and leapt up as I realized that I wasn't in Land of Departure any more. 'Where am I?' I wondered looking around me at the many moons and stars that covered the walls, making makeshift windows. An old man in a blue robe sat in a tall wooden chair. He gestured for me to stand in front of him. "Vanitas, you wished for your human form. However, would you risk losing your memories in exchange? Tell me, do you really want this? Think carefully," he said. I closed my eyes and thought deeply about what he said. I thought of all the moments Ven and I shared and the many moments Terra cut in. I clenched my fists in anger at my memories of Terra kissing Ven in front of me, the hugs that were a little bit too affectionate, and worst of all, my first day here in the bath. I felt my ears pin back and my tail lash. Confused and shocked, I looked down at my human form that usually was shown in my dreams and found that I still had my tail. My nails were sharp like claws. I felt my head and beneath my gravity-defying spikes, I found my two cat ears flattened to my head. I opened my mouth and felt my teeth. I flinched as my fangs pierced my fingertip. "Why do I still have features of a cat?" I said. I clamped my hands over my mouth in shock. 'I can speak!' I thought excitedly. The old guy smiled and nodded. "This is what I decided. You will still have cat-like features but you will have your human form and your voice," he said. I smiled showing teeth and purred in happiness. The man chuckled then his face took on a serious expression. "You will lose your memories at 2:01am. I must do this to protect you. You will gain them back of course, eventually. Remember one thing though: you are always filled with Light somewhere within you. Your old master seemed to forget that," he said. I gasped and shook with fear at the mentioning of Master Xehanort. "Does he know where I am, sir?" I asked secretly relishing the sound of my voice. It was deeper than before though. The man shook his head. "Since you were given the form of a feline, he was unable to track you. That is why-" he said cutting off as I finished his sentance. "That is why you had me keep my cat features. Correct?" I said. He smiled in approval and nodded. Then he stood and walked over to the biggest window. "Be warned. Tragedy awaits you, Vanitas. Your keyblade will help you. I have faith in you," he said with a snap of his fingers. The room then got fuzzy and faded from my view.-

I came into consciousness and immediately was engulfed in pain. I made no movement, made no sound in fear of waking Ventus. However, internally I was screaming and writhing in agony. Eventually, the pain went away. I laid there sore and out of breath. I opened my eyes slowly into darkness. I waited for my eyes to adjust and once they did, I glanced at the clock. 1:57 am blinked back at me. I sighed and sat up. I gasped as I looked down at my human legs and human arms. I felt my head and found my ears pricked up. 'It worked. He actually did it,' I thought as tears of happiness flew down my face. I looked over at Ventus who was sleeping soundly. I bit my lip as I realized how he would react to my new form. Then, I remembered the old man's words and got out of his bed. It was strangely cold in the room. I looked down again and blushed at my nude body. I walked shakily over to Ven's dresser and slipped on some boxers, his plain black T-shirt, and his black training pants with the many pockets. I looked at his shoes then shook my head. No way would my feet fit into those. My tail throbbed uncomfortably in the pants. I tore a small hole in the back of them with my claws and slipped my tail through. I sighed with relief and opened the window to climb out. "Ven, I'm sorry. I will be back," I whispered. He stirred and muttered unhappily in is sleep as though he knew something was wrong.

I jumped out the open window to the ground below, my cat instincts making me land on my feet. I walked away from the castle to the Summit. Once there, I summoned my keyblade. It was different from my usual one with the one eye on it. This one was black and had long tendrils of shining white coming off of it. I studied it closely and realized it represented Light emerging from the Darkness. I laughed and the Light tendrils grew longer. I growled and the Light shrank back and Darkness grew bigger. I half smiled and winked. The two were now equal in length. I ran to the Mountain Path, brandishing my new keyblade. When I reached the water part of the path, I scooped some into my hands. I drank the cool water and sighed in relief. The bell rang in the distance, signalling that it was 2:00 in the morning. A strong feeling of dizziness suddenly took over me. My keyblade vanished and I fell onto my back, my head spinning. I felt a raindrop hit my cheek and lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke to many faces staring down at me. I scrambled up in shock and tripped over a rock. I landed in water, soaking my hips down. I held my head as it throbbed in pain. Four people stared at me. One was a tall man with brown hair that stuck up in the back, another a woman with short blue hair, a man with a long white robe and a samurai hairstyle, and a young boy with honey spikes and cerulean eyes. I felt my heart pound at the sight of the boy. I tried to remember who these people were but my mind drew a blank. "Where am I?" I asked feeling an odd thrill in hearing my voice. The boy jumped as though he didn't expect me to speak. The tall man stepped forward. "You are in the Land of Departure. I'm Terra, this is Aqua, our master, and this is Ventus," he said gesturing to each person. I nodded as the names seemed familiar. I couldn't remember why though. The boy, Ventus, stared at me. I looked back at him in confusion. 'Do I know this boy? He seems awfully familiar,' I thought. My eyes filled with sudden tears of joy. I was taken aback by the tears and wiped them away. Ventus noticed and smiled small. I looked at the older man with the robe and stood up. I bowed in respect and surprised everyone when I summoned my keyblade. "Master Eraqus, it is an honor to see you again," I said. Then I shook my head as though in a daze. 'How did I know his name?' I thought. I bowed again this time in apology. "Forgive me. I'm still trying to remember things. I must have gotten hit by something," I said smiling. Ventus's eyes widened and his lower lip trembled. I looked over at him this time in recognition. "Hello, Ven," I said holding out my Wayfinder. He gasped and rushed to pull his out. When he couldn't find it, he sighed sadly. Terra's eyes flashed once he saw my Wayfinder. "Where did you get that?" he asked sharply. I met his gaze cooly and said,"Aqua gave it to me." I blinked in confusion. 'Huh? How'd I know that?' I thought. I must've shown that I was confused because Aqua stepped forward. "Vanitas. I gave that Wayfinder to our cat, Vanitas. How did you get it?" she asked. A shot of pain rushed to my head again. I gripped my forehead as it throbbed. "Ugh. My..head," I said before I fell to my knees as the pain intensified. They all came forward in concern and alarm. "Are you alright, young one?" Master Eraqus said putting a hand on my shoulder. Light shot from my eyes as I screamed from the flurry of pictures and memories filling my mind all at once. They stopped eventually and when they did I slumped forward.

I must have passed out because when I woke up I was laying in Ven's bed. He was by my side while Terra and the other two were standing close to the door. Ventus put a hesitant hand on my black spikes. Instantly, I remembered everything. The dreams, the tower, the old man, my life as a cat, and Ven. My cat ears popped up in excitement as I looked up into Ven's eyes with my golden ones. I smiled with teeth revealing my fangs. Ven took a step back as I purred at him. "Wh-what?" he said as I stood up shakily. My tail swished happily. "VEN!" I shouted leaping on top of him. We fell in the floor with a thud. I purred and rubbed my head against his face. He gasped and looked at my golden eyes with hope brimming in his own cerulean ones. "Vani? Is that you?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He let out a joyous cry and hugged me tightly. I hugged back and purred harder than I ever had. "Terra! Aqua! It's Vani! He's come home!" he exclaimed in happiness. Aqua laughed happily and came forward to pet my head. I smiled at her and licked her cheek. She blushed and smiled softly. "Yup. It's Vanitas alright. He would always do that when I would give him a turkey sandwich," she said. My ears pricked up at the word turkey. Ven laughed and hugged me again. Terra stood silently against the wall. "Terra? Stop being so antisocial and say hello to Vani," Ven said. Terra shook his head and fixed me a cold stare. I returned it and smiled smugly. He clenched his fists and walked off in the direction of his room. Ventus sighed and looked at me pointedly. "Vani, I'm extremely happy to see you, but can you get off? You're heavy," he said grunting. I gasped and quickly got off of him. I scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment. "Ahahaha, sorry, Ven. I didn't realize I was heavier as a human," I said laughing nervously. Ven stared at me for a moment then launched himself at me. I fell backwards in surprise. "Uunf. What was that for?" I asked him. He didn't answer but leaned down and kissed me on the lips hard. Aqua and Master Eraqus each made a sound of shock and, with both of them blushing, they shuffled away down the hall. When they left, Ven pulled away. We were both panting slightly. "Welcome home, Vanitas," he said smiling. I looked up at him and smirked. In a flash, I flipped him off me and onto his back. Then I leaned down and kissed him softly. He put a hand behind my head and gripped my hair. I flinched slightly but kissed him harder. He pulled away, out of breath. "Meanie. Must you be the dominate one?" he said blushing. I laughed and leaned down to his ear. "It's my nature, Ventus. It can't be help," I purred. He shuddered and kissed me again. I happily returned it. I silently thanked the old guy for giving me this form back, whoever he was. Later, I laid with Ven in his bed, sleeping soundly. Little did I know, that Terra was plotting his revenge. He wanted to destroy me and, with the plan forming from the darkness hidden in his heart, he might just get his wish.


	6. Chapter 6

Ven's face lit up like a star and his smile was even brighter. "Look at that, Vani! A meteor shower!" he said pointing to the sky in excitement. I paused in my attack to gaze at the sky. Sure enough, meteors shot beautifully across the sky. I didn't move my gaze from the sky as I skillfully blocked Ven's "surprise attack". I smirked and fell backwards onto my back. Ven stood over me, confused. I laughed as tugged on his hand. He lost his balance and fell on top of me. "Uunf. Thanks a lot, Ven. I can barley breathe now," I teased poking his side. He puffed out his cheeks and pouted. I blushed at how cute he was. I grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him hard. Ven kissed back and wrapped his arms around my neck. I pulled away and trailed kisses down his neck. "V-Vani, we're gonna miss the meteor shower," Ven breathed. I sighed and turned my attention to the shower. Ven snuggled up to me and put his head on my shoulder. I glanced down at him to see him smiling up at me. "I love you, Vani," he whispered. I bit my lip to stop myself from throwing myself on top of him. "I love you too, Ven," I said kissing his forehead. We laid there just staring at the meteor shower, wrapped in each other's arms. Little did we know, that would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars.

I woke with a start. The clock read that it was only 3:00 in the morning.'I have the worst feeling,' I thought biting my lip. I summoned my keyblade to be safe and opened the door to go into the hallway. As soon as I opened the door, I was smashed in the nose. "Ow! Who the- TERRA! WHAT THE HELL?!" I whispered fiercely. Terra's face was panic stricken. He grabbed my arms in both his hands and pulled me a little bit closer. "Vanitas, you have to help me. Aqua was taken hostage by...by-" he said unable to finish his sentance. I glared at him in mistrust. "Why should I believe you this time?" I asked. We may have been getting along recently but I still didn't trust him. Terra surprised me by bringing his face close enough until our noses were touching. "I'm not kidding, cat. You have got to help me. When would I ever go to YOU for help?" he snarled. I sighed and pulled away. He was right, no matter how friendly we were to each other, he would never go to me for help. I put my keyblade to his neck before he could relax. "Fine, I'll help you. Don't get any ideas of destroying me because I will turn on you and slice you in two without a hesitant thought," I growled. Terra nodded the best he could and sighed as I put my keyblade down to my side. We both rushed down the hall at full speed. I felt Terra move closer and I stopped in my tracks to wrench my hand away as he took it. "What do you think you're doing?" I hissed wiping the back of my hand on my pants. Terra huffed in impatience and annoyance. He snatched my hand again and placed a sharp object in my palm. I looked down to see my black and red Wayfinder. "We took it away from you when you showed up in your human form. I thought you might like to have it close to you," he said smiling warmly at me for the first time. My mind shot back to when Aqua first gave it to me. ~"Vaniiitttas! Here kitty!" she called. I ran to her, hoping for a snack. She stooped to pet my spikes and scratched behind my ears. I purred and leaned into her hand. I had taken quite a liking to her since my arrival; she made delicious turkey sandwiches. "Here you go, Vanitas. I made you your very own Wayfinder," she said holding it up. I focused on it and my cat instincts had kicked in making me want to pounce on it. "Ahahaha, no, honey. I'm going to put it on your collar so you always have it. Oh and, by the way, I cast some magic on it. Just remember that when you need help or guidance, the Wayfinder will help you," she said softly. I looked up at her confused. She just laughed and kissed my forehead lovingly.~ I snapped back to the present as Terra punched my arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" I said rubbing the spot. He sighed and pushed me forward. I stumbled into a run with him right behind me. As I rushed down the Mountain path towards the Summit, I clutched the Wayfinder in my hand. 'Aqua, Ven, and now Terra. I must protect my friends no matter what happens,' I thought attaching it to my blood red spiked collar. We ran through the cold water to the Summit. What happend next will haunt me forever in my dreams.

I halted abruptly staring in terror at the person holding Aqua by her neck. Terra ran into me, making me stumble to the ground. "We meet again, boy. Or would you like me to call you Vanitas?" growled the gravelly voice of my old and worst fear. I gulped and forced my eyes to stare into his. "M-Master Xehanort," I choked barley making the words form. He smiled evilly and his yellow eyes gleamed with Darkness. He nodded and gestured with his hand for me to come closer. When I shook my head wildly, he blinked in surprise. "Are you afraid of me, Vanitas? Afraid of your old master?" he asked surprise making his voice sound child like. I gulped and nodded fearfully. Master Xehanort threw back his head and laughed. He released Aqua, who fell to the ground choking. Terra ran to her and helped her up. "Well done, Master Aqua, Master Terra. By going to me, Terra, in order to destroy Vanitas, you've also destroyed your friendship with him once and for all. Then you, Aqua, when you agreed to treat my wounds, knowing full well who I was and what my purpose was for being here. So I say again, well done," he said. I turned my head slowly to stare at Terra as he shot his horrified gaze to me. "No, Vanitas! I swear I had nothing to do with this!" he said desperately. Betrayal and pain seemed to burn my soul. "Y-You set me up. You were just pretending to be friendly! I thought you were over me and Ven. You sold me out to my Master, who turned me into a cat and took my speech in the first place! I trusted you, Terra. You betrayed me," I yelled tears flying down my face. Terra flinched and hung his head in shame. Aqua sobbed and reached out towards me. I shot my gaze to her and let her see the pain she and Terra had caused me. "Aqua, why? Why did you-?" I broke off the agony of it all scathing my heart. She too flinched and turned her gaze away from me.

I hung my head, sobbing from all the pain, betrayal, and fear. Master Xehanort made his way over to me, his boots making loud crunching sounds as they crushed the gravel beneath them. "Ah, you see. The Darkness has its own ways of showing its talents. You should let yourself be filled with Darkness once again," he sad putting a gloved hand on my shoulder. I felt all the feelings I had been enduring maximize, leaving me screaming. Aqua and Terra rushed towards us to help me. Master Xehanort waved his hand at them ad in an instant they were thrown the the ground and held there by dark tendrils. I lifted my head and tried to get up to go to them but more dark tendrils held me down. Master Xehanort smiled suddenly like he had just found out something that made him super happy. Ventus appeared out of nowhere and swung his keyblade hard at my Master, who teleported out of the way. He appeared behind Ven and snatched him by the side of his head. Ventus groaned in pain and squirmed in his grasp. I gasped and reached out a hand towards him desperately. "V-Ven! Stop, Master!" I shouted. Ven stopped his struggling to gaze at me in panic. I reached for him in fear. Master Xehanort smiled evilly and in a flash filled him with pure Darkness. My eyes widened as Ven's beautiful cerulean eyes turned black and he screamed in agony for one final time. "NOOOOO!" I screamed my hand still reaching desperately for Ven. Master threw his frozen body at me, knocking me to the ground. I stared into his now dull eyes, tears of sorrow clouding my vision. "V-Ven...! Oh God, please not Ven. Don't take him from me, please," I sobbed clinging to my lover's still body. Master Xehanort laughed maliciously. "Ahahaha, you see! Darkness can be used for anything. Poor boy could've been some use to me. It seems, however, that he was not worthy," he said. 'Not...worthy?' I thought his words echoing through my mind.

I felt rage like I never had before. It bubbled and growled deep within me. It seemed to consume my being. I put Ven on the ground gently and gripped my head as it throbbed. "Master...Xehanort," I growled through clenched teeth. He turned from he direction he had been walking towards and stared at me. I stood up and summoned my keyblade with a flash. I looked up, my eyes blazing in fury. "My name is Vanitas but I am not what it means. I am what stands between Light and Darkness. My friends are a part of my heart and I'm a part of theirs no matter what they do to me. You have harmed them fatally. For that, you will pay with your life," I said getting into my battle stance. Master smirked and summoned his own key. He looked at me sadly for a moment then launched at me. I dodged and used Sonic Blade. He cried out in pain as my Keyblade pierced him through his body. Then with a chuckle, he teleported. I ducked just as he swung his key at my neck. "Fire!" I shouted hitting him seven times in the chest and face with the burning flames. "Aaagh!" he yelled and fell backwards. Terra summoned his keyblade and cut the tendrils. Then with a sharp swing of the key, he blocked Master Xehanort's attack. "Hehehe, well done. However you are still young, Master Terra," Xehanort said as he teleported and sliced opened Terra's back. Terra fell to the ground, bleeding heavily. "TERRA!" I shouted running to him. Aqua jumped in front of me to stop the keyblade from hitting me. "Stay sharp, Vani. Terra will be fine," she said grunting as she blocked his next attack. I felt a pang as she said my nickname. "Aqua," I whispered. She smiled at me softly without taking her gaze from Master. I gritted my teeth and summoned all the magic I could for my attack. "Raging storm!" I shouted. I felt my entire body heat up as the flames burst from my keyblade. I threw myself at him and sliced his chest, making the flames engulf him all at once. He screamed and stumbled backwards, holding his heart. "Very good, Vanitas. I am proud of you," he said wheezing in pain. I gasped as I realized what I had done. "Master, I'm sorry!" I said running to him. He put out a hand to stop me. "Vanitas, my student, you are now worthy of my teachings. Until we meet again," he said as he vanished, his heart going up into the sky. I didn't realize the tears were going down my face until Aqua bent and put her hand to my cheek. "Vanitas, it's okay. You honored your Master by defeating him. He was happy," she said using her thumb to wipe the tears from my eyes. "A-Aqua, I killed him. I killed my own Master," I wailed putting my palms to my eyes. Aqua pulled me into a hug. She rubbed soothing circles into my backs and murmured sympathetic words. "You only did it for your friends, Vani," she said. With a jolt, I turned to Ven who was lying still on the ground. I blindly stumbled to him and threw myself over top of him. "Ven, please be okay. Please say something," I whispered burrowing my face into his shirt. Ven did not move nor did he say anything. I lost it then sobbing harder than I ever had in my life. I clenched his shirt with my fists. Aqua cast Cure on Terra and helped him sit up. She staunched the bleeding in his back with a ripped piece of cloth from Xehanort's coat that had been torn off by the fight. I pulled off my Wayfinder and gripped it tightly. "Please save, Ven. Let him be alive," I whispered to it my heart throbbing painfully.

Ven was still beneath me. I sighed and unconsciously placed my Wayfinder hand on his chest. "Please be alive, Ven. I can't live without you," I whispered. Aqua and Terra lowered their heads in grief. I silently cried into his shirt. A soft glow of light shone in Ven's eyes suddenly. It got brighter and brighter until I couldn't look at it anymore. Eventually it dimmed, allowing me to put my hand down where it was shielding my eyes. Ven's hand twitched slightly and that was enough to send me scrambling over to him. "Ven? Can you speak? Talk to me please," I said desperately. Ven said nothing. All hope died within me and I bowed my head. Aqua gasped suddenly. "Vanitas, look!" she said. I looked up in time to see Ven open his eyes. They were foggy and unfocused. They moved slowly and focused the best they could on my face. He opened his mouth to speak but a cough shook him. I kissed his hand to comfort him and myself. "V-Vani, is t-that you?" he whispered his eyes gradually becoming clearer. I nodded and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled and gripped my hand. "I love you," he said. I couldn't stop the tears that suddenly poured from my eyes. I hugged him tightly and sobbed. "Oh you big corny idiot, I love you too!" I said kissing him furiously on his lips and face. He laughed weakly and pushed at be feebly. "Hey, no name calling," he said. I helped him to stand and monitored his stability. Ven wobbled and would have fell on his face had I not caught him. "That's it. No walking for you," I said picking him up bridal style. He blushed a deep red as Aqua giggled. He had to grip my shirt to keep from falling. "Do you have to carry me like this? I look like a bride," he muttered low so only I could hear. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "How else should I carry you? You can barley stand let alone walk," I pointed out swaying slightly as a rock almost tripped me. He squeaked and wrapped his arms tightly around my neck. "Relax, Ven. I'm not gonna drop you. Do you trust me?" I asked looking down at him. He smiled and nodded. I smiled back and tightened my hold on him to make him feel better.

I carried him all the way to the castle, up the stairs, down the hallway, and onto his bed. I flopped down beside him, exhausted beyond all means. Ven looked at me guiltily and apologetically. "I'm sorry you had to carry me all the way here, Vani," he said sliding over to me. I turned my head and poked his stomach. "I swear you must be about 200 pounds," I teased weakly then exhaled heavily and flopped my head back onto the pillow. He pouted then grinned mischievously. He straddled my back and began to massage my shoulders. I sighed gratefully. He worked his way down my spine, kneading deeply. "So who was that guy you were fighting, Vani?" he asked. I frowned and put my head on my hands sadly. "He was my master. When I was young, my parents sold me to him. He was nice at first; he would feed me and gave me somewhere warm to sleep. After I turned thirteen, he changed. He was meaner and more strict. He gave me training session after training session without stopping. Fighting strength, endurance, speed, and accuracy were only a few of the skills I had to learn. When Master Xehanort wasn't home, I had to clean the entire house and the training arena before he got back or else he would give me double the training. One stormy night, we were training for endurance levels. I had to run my fastest from home to the top of a large mountain which was about from here to Neverland were you to run instead of fly. On the way was Unversed and traps. I failed to complete the course in the given amount of time. Master was disappointed in me and refused to teach me any longer. That's why he turned me into a cat and took my voice. He threw me into the alleyway where I stayed for about two years. Then you found me and now my life is the best its ever been," I said my mind replaying the events from my memories. Ven had stopped his massage and just sat there quietly. I turned my face towards him and saw, to my surprise, that he was crying.

"Wha-?" I said before I was cut off by Ven's lips. He kissed me hard and long. It took my breath away. After he pulled away, I was panting. "W-what was that for?" I said. He smiled sadly. "I never knew your life was so terrible. I assumed it was hard but I never thought it would be like this," he said. I shook my head and put both hands on the sides of his face. "Ventus. My life has never been better," I said. He tried to speak but I cut him off. "What's done is done. Its in the past. You are my future now," I said. Ven grinned and flicked one of my ears. I flattened it while the other still stuck straight up. "Um, ow? What was that for?" I said my tail lashing. Ven giggled and blushed faintly. "Well I was going to say that you are now being the corny idiot but you look too cute right now," he said a bright blush on his pale complexion. I narrowed my eyes playfully. "Lets just see who's cuter. Come here!" I said pouncing on him. We wrestled and tickled until we were out of breath. When we opened our eyes our faces were inches from each other's. Ven's eyes darkened with the same lust I knew was showing my own eyes. "Ven..." I breathed my voice slightly husky. He put a finger to my lips and kissed my jaw. "Aqua and Terra are out by the Mountain Path," he said his words saying it all. I kissed him passionately and slid my hand slowly up his shirt.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Aqua and Terra had returned from their walk. They both filled a glass with cool water and sat down at the table to drink and relax. Terra's eyes twitched slightly at the sounds coming from down the hall. Aqua giggled and put a hand on his. "Calm, Terra," she said a blush flowering on her once pale cheeks. Terra gritted his teeth together and sighed. "Must they do that while we are home?" he said in annoyance. Aqua smiled and took a sip from her glass. "Perhaps they thought weren't home," she said innocently. Terra glared at her. "You have no problem with this because you enjoy it," he said. Aqua blushed a bright red and nearly choked on her water. "I-I do not. Its just nice to see them getting along so well," she retorted. They stared at one another and burst out laughing. "Oh yeah they're definitely getting along," Terra said chuckling. Aqua giggled then, as though she had forgotten something, she snapped her fingers and reached into her pocket. She pulled out all four Wayfinders with a flourish. Before Terra could speak, she waved her hand over them. A soft glow engulfed the Wayfinders. When the light vanished, they were joined together to form one big Wayfinder. Each point had a different color. Aqua grinned and hung it on the wall. "There. Now we are all joined by one heart," she said. The Wayfinder hung on that wall forever reminding us of our friendship and how we are all part of each others heart.


End file.
